


Diabolik mess of a Hunter

by CMUNbot360



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BL, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Other, Otome Game, RPG, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: A full rewrite of the old fanfic





	1. In a barrel of apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanato or teddy loving bipolar vampire boy wakes up in the hunterXHunter universe and has to adapt to a new and weird life.

* * *

Kanato woke up, Finding himself in a busted barrel situated on a swaying vessel.  
He laid there, crudely stuffed under a thin layer of premature apples, he hugged Teddy closer to his chest, coming to the realization that he had been asleep in a barrel filled with fruit. climbing out with no difficulty he looked around feeling pain, as his eyes was so unused to the sun and it's bright light.  
Of course, sunlight wouldn't actually outright Kill him. it was just annoying and way to bright, it's warm rays hellbent on draining the energy from his delicate body.

Shielding his eyes he walked around for a few steps before tripping on a flight of stairs.  
He clutched onto Teddy as hard as he could, waiting for pain but was surprised when he felt hands wrap around him, hindering his fall.

"Hey, are you alright?"  
it was a child's voice that much Kanato knew. Glinting his eyes while rubbing them, he tried to adjust too the light once again to see the face of a boy with dark spiky hair and brown eyes. The boy was actually holding him like a princess Kanato had noted with a tint of annoyance.

"Yeah....." He said not hiding his displeasure of being held by a stranger "You may let go of me anytime you know?" he snarled. "Teddy dislikes being held like a girl."

The boy blinked confused before asking "Teddy?"  
Kanato felt familiar rage bubble in him at the rudeness...(well what he thought was rudeness.)  
"Yes!" Kanato kicked his feet in the air.

"Let me and Teddy down! Right now! this instant!"  
The boy finally let Kanato back down seeing the stuffed animal in Kanato's hold.

"oh, so this is Teddy?....." This rude boy looked at Kanato "so what's your name?"   
Kanato frowned in disapproval but the boy HAD kinda helped him... so manners dictated that he respond to the demand of the boy.  
"Sakamaki Kanato....and Do Not! address Teddy like you know him!" Kanato strongly scolded.

Gon backed up.  
Hands partly in the air in resignation "S-Sorry...i'll remember that...here, I'm Gon."  
Gon held out his hand to shake.  
Kanato calmed down but like an angry kitten he felt the need to keep a slight distance from this intruding creature.  
Kanato offered a polite bow instead of accepting the handshake.

  
"Gon-san?"  
Gon nodded now with a grin lowering his hand.

"Then i and Teddy will be going..." Kanato proclaimed.  
He turned around to leave only to notice that Gon was now following him, with a spark of anger Kanato speed up his peace and so did Gon, while peppering Kanato with endless questions.

'Like how old he was, where he came from and what he was doing on the boat...'  
Then something about Gon himself becoming a hunter.  
Kanato tired of the questions and tried to runaway, only to run right into a door that just slammed open.  
The moment he turned around, he had slammed into it square into his face.

"K-Kanato-chan! Are you okay?"

The impact stunned Kanato enough to sink him to the floor as red blood trickled from his nose.   
  
Gon ran over and turned to boy around to face him.  
"That must have hurt, here I have a handkerchief for your nose." Gon dug through his bag to pull out the flimsy cloth when a few sniffles got his attention.  
Kanato's eyes puffed up as his face contorted into one of pain as he started bawling.

Fat tears pouring from his eyes. leaving Gon and the closest faces rather dumbstruck.  
Then a tall guy with a suitcase and sunglasses who had heard the commotion turned around to see a crying Kanato with a bloody nose.  
another guy laughed and said "a little crybaby like Kanato should just go back home to his mommy." 

Kanato stopped crying and whipped his head around with a furious glare.  
"sh-shut up! You are just a stinking human! who stinks!" Kanato yelled out. 

The guy stopped laughing and turned to face the kids, trying to scare them. Gon didn't look pleased at all.

  
"Apologize To Kanato!" he had stood up protectively infront of the boy, but Kanato looked livid, no longer bawling but glaring as he focused on the cigars burning end sticking out from the man's lips, the fire in it grew enough to burn rashes on the guy's lips.

  
The Guy screamed in pain and ran away when the Captain stalked outside to yell at them all to shut up or they would have to swim the rest of the way.   
Gon blinked and turned to face Kanato that was now standing up hugging Teddy.  
"Does it still hurt?" Gon asked, Kanato looked away a bit sullen but otherwise alright.

"Dumb stinking human." Kanato sullenly mutters,  
Gon looked a bit confused but then laughed making Kanato pout.

"Are you taking the hunter exam as well?"  
Gon asked and Kanato shook his head "Hmph! certainly not!" Kanato turned Teddy around with a serious expression.  
Gon observed Kanato with a less joyful face.   
He couldn't help but feel immense interest with the unfriendly boy before him.  
Something about Kanato was attracting him.

"Kanato-chan?"  
"Stopp calling me Kanato-chan!" Kanato blushed furiously, "And stop following me around, it's creepy! right Teddy?"  
Kanato asked his teddy before stomping away.  
The problem however..... was his growing fatigue.

'stupid sun! and stupid Gon!'

He stumbled out of sight and quickly collapsed to the floor.  
Feeling both sick and tired.  
"K-Kanato!?"

Kanato was about to refute the pest known as Gon.  
But he felt too weak so suddenly.... everything was spinning and it was difficult to keep his sight straight.  
He felt so dry and weak. 

* * *

Gon looked at Kanato with worry.  
The boy just collapsed on the deck barely able to sit straight.  
scentless sweat soaked the boys temples and he looked extremely pale and fatigued. 

'Heat exhaustion!?'   
Gon, didn't waste any time and picked the boy up and promptly rushed below upper deck looking for anything to cool Kanato down.  
Kanato opened his eyes weakly trying too make sense of what was happening.

"It's alright Kanato i got you."  
Gon declared while quickly unbuttoning Kanato's shirt.  
Also feeding him the water he'd brought with him from home, Gon looked around for anything else that might help cool the boy down.

"mmm...."  
Kanato, groaned in slight distress before relaxing as the shirt finally came off.  
Gon couldn't help but stare as he quickly tried to treat the boy, Lavender looks strewn about, a round soft looking face with long lashes.  
Kanato's complexion was smooth and his body slender almost like a doll.

Gon averted his eyes.  
Slight shame filled him for ogling an ailing person in need.  
He couldn't help his building curiosity.... "Kanato.... I wonder who you are."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kanato opened his eyes from the ordeal.  
"......" clutching his head he tiredly peered around.  
At the very least he wasn't in a barrel but where was he now?

"Kanato? Kanato are you okay?"  
Gon's face invaded his line of sight and with a shocked mind, Kanato gasped and almost fell of the bench he was resting on.  
"Y-You!?" Kanato cried out managing to prevent his fall. "What did you do to me?"

Gon shook his head "You got overheated so i brought you into the shade."  
Kanato blinked and bit back another wave of insults. '_Gon had helped me?'_ Kanato looked around and noticed Teddy placed on the table and quickly grabbed him.  
Hugging the plushy tightly against him. "Why do you help me? i wasn't even nice to you"

Gon smiles.  
"Because i like you."

Kanato blushed.  
"L-like me? why!?" Gon thought about it and laughed.

"Well.... I think you are very pretty!"  
Kanato gave Gon a look that described Gon as bothersome. "I'm a boy" Kanato clarified.

"Boy's can be pretty too"  
Gon countered.

"Weirdo" was Kanato's response before he felt his belly rumble. even making gurgling sounds.  
Gon looked at Kanato for a while before holding out his hand.

"Hehe! If you want I can get us some food?"

Kanato thought about it then gave up.  
He clutched Gon's hand as they approached the kitchen on the ship it was with a bit of begrudgement.  
He disliked the very fact that he needed Gon, and his help.  
At least until he had the means to get around by himself.

Now, he was just famished and Gon promised him food, Kanato was going to hold Gon to that or thing's would not look pretty.  
Kanato had also encountered his latest hurdle, his thirst for blood. That meant he needed someone to feed on before he got parched. 

"Aha! this seems to be the where the kitchen is at."  
Gon cheered and knocked on the wooden door, "Excuse me! hello?" The door opened revealing a large man with an white apron, there was a heavy scent of oils and onions wafting out from behind him making Kanato scrunch his face with disgust.

"What?" the man asked.   
Gon smiled politely "I was wondering if we could have some food?" at the mention of food, Kanato's belly started rumbling again and the cook stared down at the boys before his demeanor changed.

"Well i say, that is a hungry belly you got there little man... very well, what will it be? there's meat, fish and chicken on the stove."   
Kanato didn't rejoice at the news and bitterly asked "is there anything sweet?..." while hugging Teddy.

The cook looked in thought before he lit up.   
"well there is the sweet potato pie i made this morning"   
Kanato nodded in thought _i' guess....but if it isn't sweet i'm raising hell_.'

Gon picked the chicken and they moved to the small dinner hall, the dimly lit room made Kanato sigh in relief. finally the sunlight was out of his eyes as he now looked down on his second challenge, lunch. 

Gon had immediately started eating his share  
"The cook was really nice!" He spoke through a mouthful of food.

_'He was smelly...'_ Kanato ruthlessly opposed Gon's opinion in his head.  
Before he sat Teddy on the chair next to him and then picked up the knife and fork neatly cutting the pie into smaller bits.  
He scoped one pice onto the fork and consumed it, slightly pleased that it was almost sweet enough.

_'you can't really expect proper food at places like this'_  
So he chewed, swallowed and repeated with his next pice now and then he used some paper to wipe around his mouth.   
  
Gon looked at his friend as he ate his share with a expression of fascination and fondness,   
_'This is the first time i've met a boy in my age before', _

Gon thought as he lowered the chicken back to the plate. He was so enamored by Kanato, so he even forgot about eating.  
'_Kanato is boy but he is really pretty... just like a doll'. _Kanato stopped eating and without turning to look at Gon he spoke up.

"It's not polite to stare Gon-kun."   
Gon shocked to be caught in the act of ogling, he quickly turned back to his food with a flustered apology,

"S-Sorry!" his cheeks and ears red as an angry tea kettle.   
Kanato *tsk'd* and with a elegant motion and pull, did he both grab a clean napkin while turning Gon's head to face him.

"Such a mess, who else are you feeding but yourself?"  
Kanato chastasized as he proceeded to wipe the grime off Gon's face.  
Gon blinked rigidly swallowing the chicken in his mouth with slight difficulty. Kanato's fingers felt soft yet cold against his chin and cheeks, a sudden sweet scent filled his nose making him think of cake and berries. 

Kanato removed himself from Gon's space, the grime now cleaned he turned back to his own plate ignoring his new travel companions blushing face.

'_This boy....'   
_Kanato thought, '_he is really easy to charm, I just have to play nice for a while and i'm positive he will be a useful food source...Humans really are stupid and oblivious creatures.' _

After finishing their food.  
Gon insisted that they should explore the ship together, then after running around the lower deck, the upper deck AND the staff rooms, they moved down below as there was a storm approaching. where Gon spent most his time distributing water and herbs to seasick pepole. Kanato stood next to him holding the boys bagpack and Teddy in his arms pretending to be just as invested in those vermins wellbeing as his food was. He looked around the room finding a blond boy reading on a hammock and a familiar tall guy reading a magazine eating a sour apple. only the four of them seemed unaffected by the insistent rocking of the ship.

"Gon-kun?"  
Kanato voiced catching his possible food source attention. "What is it Kanato-kun?" Kanato returned Gon's bagpack.

"You told me about this hunter exam, but why are you taking it?"  
Gon closed the pack and flung it on his back. " Well when my dad turned 12 he left the island and took the exam, then a few years later he returned home with me and then he left, so now i wan't to know what it's like being a hunter." Kanato nodded.

Of course he rarely ever saw his own father, but he did have his mother, the thought of his mother brought a small smile to his lips. Surely his mother missed him right? he wanted to go back home and then he could bask in her love again.

"I see."  
Gon looked at Kanato for a few seconds 

"...."   
"... Kanato-kun, there is something i wan't to ask you."  
However before Kanato could speak, the captain walked into the room looking around in it, he motioned for the boy's and two other males to follow him into the other room that turned out to be the bridge.

Kanato stopped next to Gon and a tall man in his late twenties or so Kanato thought, they all faced the captain who glared down at them.

"Alright! First of all, let's hear your names." The captain demanded.

"I'm Gon!" Gon cheerfully introduced himself.

"Sakamaki Kanato." Kanato followed suit.

"Kurapika." The blonde guy introduced himself.

"Leorio" the last guy said.

The captain nodded in approval,  
"Why do the four of you want to become Hunters?" he asked in a typical gruff sailor voice.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get all self-important when you're not even an examiner!" Leorio yelled out annoyed. The captain remained rather calm but Kanato could tell he was angry. "Just answer my question." The captain commanded. Gon looked at Leorio with a face that said

-what's the problem with talking about it?-

"My dad is a Hunter. I really want to know what my dad likes so much about being a Hunter.That's why i left Whale Island!" Gon stated in Leorios stead earning a glare of contempt from Leorio.

"Hey, kid! Don't just go and answer his question like that!" _Gosh! was this Leorio guy loud!....._

" What's wrong with telling him my reason?" Gon asked looking slightly affronted.  
"You're not a team player, are you?" Leorio accused "I don't want to tell my reason!" Leorio finished.

Then Kurapika spoke up "I agree with Leorio." _....Everyone is so annoying. _Kanato closed his eyes pretending he was back home in his room playing with Teddy. Alas, closing his eyes only made everything sound louder.

"Hey! You're younger than me, right? Show some respect!"   
_Loud! show some respect to my ears!_ Kanato whined to himself being forced to listen to Leorio's complaints.

"It is easy to avoid an uncomfortable question by telling a plausible lie." Blondie ignored the loud one.

"Hey, you listening?" The loud one was growing more irritated as the conversation prevailed leaving him out of the loop.

"However, relying on deceit is most disgraceful that said, if I were to honestly tell you my purpose, I would be revealing too much about my deepest secrets......Therefore, I cannot answer that question." Kurapika smartly finished.

The captain took a puff of his pipe before looking at Kanato who was stuck in his thoughts.   
_Why are you looking at me? ...oh, he must think i'm here for that exam thingy as well.  
_  
"Me and Teddy...."  
_Should i mention that i'm a stowaway here? _Kanato was for a second lost in what to do next_._

"........"  
Kanato helplessly looked down at Teddy in his arms.

Gon spoke up wanting to help his friend.  
"Kanato-kun is traveling with me, I promised that we'll become hunters together!" Kanato looked at Gon because Gon just lied, there was no such promise.  
The captain and Leorio turned to Gon confused as Leorio spoke up.

"Aren't you taking the exam to find your dad?" Gon looked at Leorio not missing a beat he said.  
"That is my own reason, No one said I couldn't help Kanato-kun with his." Gon turned to the captain "Right? ...there isn't such a rule?"

The captain observed Gon before nodding.  
"Indeed there is no rule like that, just mind yourself not to make promises you won't be able to keep boy." Gon grinned.  
"Yes!" he then turned to Kanato holding a thumbs up.   
_well...i guess that's that....? _Kanato thought with a dumb nod.

The captain turned to one of his workers " In conclusion, you two over there won't answer my question? Hey Katsuo!"

Katsuo straightened out clutching a note pad in his hands with a loud and sudden "Aye, Captain!"

The captain without missing a heart beat said  
"Report to the examination board that these two have failed as well."  
Leorio and Kurapika lost composure at the news.

"Wait, what do you mean?"/"What do you mean?" they stuttered simultaneously. 

"You still don't get it, huh?" the captain accused, "The Hunter Exam has already started!"


End file.
